Happily Ever After?
by brontee.belikov
Summary: A little Rose and Dimitri fluff story set post Last Sacrifice. The two head off to Russia to visit Dimitri's family. Queen Vasilisa and Christian soon follow with an idea to revolutionize the Moroi world! Could this be the answer to saving their kind and save the dhampirs from being thrown on the front line at just sixteen?   ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so, im baccck! I know I really should be working on updating my other story, Rose and Dimitri: The Forbidden Love, **if you haven't read it yet, I strongly recommend it**:), buuut, I have been reading quite a few one shots, and it inspired me to give it a go, I hope it turned out okay :/. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, so read, relax, enjoy and review! If I get reviews saying you want me to continue, I will!**

**Disclaimer: The fantabulous Richelle Mead owns all.**

Chapter 1:

I leaned toward Dimitri, pressing my lips to his soft, delicate ones. He moved his hands to my hips, pulling me closer.

"Oh god, Roza," he murmured huskily against my lips as we moved in complete harmony. "I love you so much." I pulled away to start something that I loved to do; argue.

"I love you more," I said in a teasing way. We always got into arguments about who loved who more. So far the tally stood at; Rose: 11. Dimitri: 6. That showed who would make the best lawyer out of each of us if we ever had to choose a different career path.

Dimitri shook his head as we sat up. "No, Rose my love, you have it all completely wrong," he shook his head like it was the saddest thing he had ever heard. "I am older than you, therefore I am capable of more love."

"No, no, no, Dimitri, that is not true. I think I am the one who loves you more. I dropped out of school to look for you after the attack, I went to all the trouble of breaking Victor Dashkov out of prison to get information on restoring a strigoi to their former selves, I was persistent when you told me you didn't love me anymore," I took a deep breath before I continued. "And, back at St Vlads I was the one who was completely willing to give our relationship a go." I concluded finally; "See, that proves that I in fact, love you more, Dimitri Belikov, my handsome Russian guy." I smiled warmly at him as I said the last part. He truly was the love if my entire existence.

He stared at me before bursting out laughing. "Oh Rose, love, I always knew you could talk, but," I watched as he visibly suppressed yet another bout of laughter. "I think that would have to be the longest speech you have ever given my dear, and that's saying something given that you talk a hell of a lot."

I laughed along with him and it felt good, leaving me light hearted and feeling carefree as I laughed with my one true love. We were finally able to have a real relationship after everything that had happened after we had met for the first time back at the Academy.

Tasha Ozera was locked up, awaiting a trial for Queen Tatiana's murder, although I still didn't get why she had to go through a trial. She had practically admitted to doing it. A trial was just going to be a waste of time on everyone's part especially the new  
Queen,Vasilisa Dragomir. Dimitri and I had discovered the illegitimate love child of Eric Dragomir, who happened to be none other than Jailbaite Jill.

Jill was doing the perfect job of playing princess, while her elder half sister sat at the throne, head of Moroi world. It had been six weeks since we came back to court and had Tasha arrested, effectively clearing my name of any wrong doing. Yes, all was right with the world.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at him, marveling at his stunningly good look.

"I was just thinking about how everything in our lives is, for once, perfect and peaceful," I thought for a moment before saying; "Although I can't help feeling that something is bound to go wrong, just like it always does when things finally start settle down."

He smiled a gorgeous smile that made my heart skip a few important beats.  
"Roza, what we really need to do is live in the moment and enjoy what we have in the here now," he smiled that gorgeous loving smile. "I got you, and that's the way it's gonna stay." he took my hand in his calloused, warm hand. The day wasn't exactly cold, but I found myself shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Dimitri asked me, pulling my body closer to his for warmth. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine for now. Just being close to you keeps me warm and safe." I was cold, but I didn't want to take his jacket. He gave me a look that said; "your lying" as he slid his jacket off, tucking around my body and wrapping his arms around me. Just for extra warmth.

I gazed around at the perfect scenery. Dimitri and I were finally on our first date. He had surprised me this afternoon by turning up at my apartment door at Court.

_""flashback""  
I just stepped out of the shower when I heard a light knock on my door._

"Just a minute!" I called. I quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping around my still wet body and tucking it in firmly at the front.

I slipped out of the bathroom and walked quickly to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole in my door and saw Dimitri standing there. I smiled and swung the door open.

He ogled slightly at my form wrapped in nothing but a towel. Dimitri extended his hand to my face, stroking my cheek with just his fingertips, the lightest of feathery touches.

"Beautiful," was all he said.

"Hi," I breathed, shivering slightly at his sensual touch. He seemed to snap out of an oblivion, remembering why he was there.

"Roza, get dressed, we're going on a date." he smiled a smile that would win over any girls heart in an instant.

""End of flashback""

Dimitri had brought me to a beautiful, tranquil spot about an hour from court. We sat beside a trickling stream. Dimitri had brought a picnic. I'll admit, Dimitri was a little old fashioned, taking me to a secluded area instead of a restaurant like most men living in the 21st century would have done. That was one of the things I had always admired about Dimitri; he didn't constantly feel the need to conform to today's society.

I sigh and look at my watch, realising that it was getting late.

"As much as I hate to say it, Comrade, but I think it's time we head back to court." he also glanced at his watch, agreeing with me.

Dimitri stood, extending his hand to assist me in getting up.

"Come on, Roza my love. Time to go."

**A/N: **

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Do you want me to continue? If I get lots of reviews for an update, then I will :)**


	2. We're going to

**AN. So, im back with another chapter! Yay for me :) I didn't get many reviews, but had lots of people add my story to their favourites and alerts. But, guys I need the reviews. They are like a drug to me!**

**Just so everyone knows, the rating has changed from K+ to T, just for the fluffiness. But, it may change again, depending on where I take this story. I have a few ideas in mind.**

**A shout out to **BelikovsRoza1697, you were the first one to review this story, so thanks a billion. I woke up to find your review sitting patiently in my inbox! Also a huge thankyou to shadowkissed586, your review was my inspiration for this chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: As always, all rights go to the fantabulous Richelle Mead, for without whom we would not have been graced with just wonderful characters.

On with chapter 2! Reviews always encourage me to write more chapters for you guys! *hint hint*

CHAPTER 2:

Once back at Court, Dimitri and I parted ways. He lent down, pulling my face to his in a sweet loving kiss. He pulled away all too soon for my liking.

"Goodnight, Roza," he whispered, "I love you."

Those three words did amazing things to me, sending tingly feelings down my spine, effectively making me want him more. But he had already turned his back, heading in the direction of his apartment. "Goodnight, Comrade," I murmured much too low for him to hear, even with his heightened Dhampir hearing. I turned and made my way to my apartment, desperate for a good night sleep, something I hadn't had in a while. These days I was constantly awoken from nightmares, but I could never seem to remember what it was about. All I knew was that it scared the shit out of me. I also had a funny feeling that it was always the same nightmare.

...

I woke once again that night, a scream caught in my dry throat, my heart pounding against my rib cage. I tried desperately to remember what the dream had been about, but nothing came to me. The only thing I ever remembered was being so scared and helpless. I didn't like that feeling at all.

I glanced over at my illuminated radio clock. Middle of the night. I had only been asleep for about an hour. I sighed and slumped back on my pillow, willing sleep to come as I attempted to slow my rapidly beating heart. I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, my thoughts on Dimitri.

...

I was jolted awake that morning by the sound of my phone ringing on my bed side table. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I grabbed my phone and answered without bothering to look at the caller I'D. "Hello?" my voice sounded groggy.

"Rose?" It was Lissa. "Did I wake you? You were supposed to meet me and the others for breakfast."

Shit, I had slept in. "Um, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I slept in. Sorry Liss."

"It's fine, Rose, how about we have lunch together? We haven't spent much time together lately." It true, sadly. I didn't get to spend much time with Lissa one on one. I was one of her guardians, but it wasn't the same as spending time together just hanging out like we used to. That's what happens when your bestfriend becomes the queen.

"Yeah, Liss, that would be great," I couldn't stop the enthusiasm leaking into my voice. "Where do I meet you?"

"The café over on the east side at 1?"

"Sounds great, see you there." I hung up, just a tap came on my door.

"Rosie Posie, open up for little Adrian." Adrian Ivashkov. And by the sound of if, he was already drunk. Great. Just what I needed first thing in the morning after a not so good sleep.

I hopped out if bed and quickly moved to the door, clicking the lock and opening the door. "Rose!" Adrian cheered and swept me into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, patting him on the back. "It's good to see you too, Adrian." I could smell the alcohol on him. "Been drinking already?" I asked him as he set me back on my feet, looking down at me with a broad grin on his face. Even drunk, he really was quite cute. After the whole incident with me breaking his heart when he saw me kissing Dimitri, Adrian hadn't spoken to me in a month. He had slowly started to forgive me, saying that he knew it was only a matter of time. "You were always Belikov's." he had said with a sad smile. I had shattered his heart into a million pieces, and I would never forgive myself for hurting my best friend like that.

"Yeah, drinking is fun." he said with a sloppy smile.

"What are you doing here, Adrian?" I studied his features. He had let himself go a bit. Drinking more than usual, not spending much time with his family. He hadn't spoken to his mum in ages. Not since he found out that she had an affair with Ambrose. I didn't really blame him.

"Aren't I allowed to pop round to see my favourite little damper? Who, I must say looks absolutely dashing in those cute little shorts." he finished the last sentence with an English accent. I had to laugh.

"You can come seen me whenever you want, Adrian, but you know I don't like it when your drunk," I patted his arm. "How about some coffee for my favourite big Moroi." He laughed at me then.

"Funny, Rose. Coffee would be great, thanks." Even though he was drunk, he could still pass for being sober at times. Like this, he was just his usual happy go-lucky self. That was what I loved about Adrian.

...

Later that day, I met Lissa at the café. She was early, as usual and was already sitting at a table when I hurried in from the hot summer heat outside. "Sorry I'm late Liss." I was late because Adrian wouldn't leave, then he said he wanted to come with me. He finally got it when shoved him out the door telling him to go home and sleep of his hangover. "Ivashkov wouldn't leave. He's a wreck." I said as I sat down opposite Lissa.

She nodded, face thoughtful. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. And, I have come to the conclusion that he needs to forgive Daniella for what she did. I think it's the only thing that will help him get out of this... Slump." The waitress arrived then, and we ordered a late serve of fries to share. She jotted it down and left with a bow in Lissa's direction.

I turned back to Lissa. Even without the bond, I could read her feelings simply by looking at her face. She didn't like that everyone treated her differently ad queen. She just wanted to be a normal teenager.

"You okay?" I asked her, worried again about her mental health.

She smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could live my life normally." I was right! I did know her very well. Before, I had always relied on the bond to read her emotions and thoughts, but now I realised, I didn't really need it.

Our fries were placed on the table between us, and once again the waitress bowed to Lissa. Lissa just shook her head and grabbed a couple of fries. She didn't eat like a queen. She ate like any normal teenager would. Eating greasy fast food with her fingers.

"Anyway, how's Dimitri?" She asked with a wink.

Laughing, I told her about our date last night.

"He told me about that," she said. When I gave her a questioning look, she continued; "He had breakfast with us this morning."

"Oh, you should have woken me earlier, I would have come if I had been awake."

"Dimitri told me to let you sleep. He said that you have been having trouble sleeping lately." I growled.

"He told you that?" I asked. She nodded. "It's nothing really, I think I'm just suffering from a bit of insomnia. But, it's getting better." I lied through my teeth. I hated myself for it, Lissa didn't deserve to be lied to, but I didn't want her to worry about me and telling her about my haunting nightmares would only make her go prematurely grey. Who was I to inflict that upon my best friend? It was my job to worry about her. That's what a guardians job was.

I looked up as Christian and Dimitri entered the café. Christian scanned the room, until his gaze landed on us. he sauntered over with Dimitri just behind him.

When Dimitri reached me, he kissed me lightly on the head. "Could I borrow you for a moment, love?" he asked.

"Of course," I murmured. He took my hand in his and pulled me up.

"I'll see you later, Liss," she just waved me off with a knowing glint in her eye. I looked at her curiously but she just shook her head with a small smile on her lips, then turned back to her boyfriend who had just taken my place across from Lissa. What was going on?

"What's up, Belikov?" I asked cheerfully, hiding my burning curiosity.

"Not a lot, Hathaway," he smirked at me. "I just wanted to ask you something." Ask me something? Since when did he _ask _me? He usually just told me.

"Oh? Is that so?" I tried to do the funny one eyebrow thing that he always did, but I was pretty sure it was an epic fail when Dimitri burst into laughter." I scowled and hit him on the chest.

"What did you want to ask me?"

He pulled out a something from his jacket pocket, and handed it to me. I looked at him quizzically. "What's this?" I asked.

"Just look," he encouraged me, a full smile spreading across his face. It was rare for him to smile so easily, but when he did, my whole world lightened up just seeing him so ecstatic.

I cast my eyes down to the papers he had handed to me. Airline tickets. To... "Russia!" I squealed. He nodded, his smile never wavering.

"I'd love for you to come with me, to really see Russia this time. And not have every memory you have of it to be tainted with violence and pain." I saw pain flicker across his features for a moment before he composed himself again. I guessed that he was thinking of the time he held me captive while he was Strigoi, feeding off me, torturing me. I pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the fact that I would never let that happen again.

"Dimitri, I'd love to," His smile returned, and he swept me into a big hug, crushing me to him. I met his lips in a fiery kiss, melting into his body, feeling him press against me. How could I have been so lucky to get this man all to myself? I will never know the answer to that. All I knew was that I loved him more than anything in the whole world. He was my reason for existence.

Suddenly I remembered something, and my heart sank. I pulled away from him. "Dimitri, what about Lissa and Christian?" I was Lissa's guardian and Dimitri was Christian's.

He chuckled at my worried expression. "Well, Roza, I've already sorted it all out with them. Serina will take your place guarding Lissa, and Guardian Tanner will be guarding Christian."

"Ohhhh, well then, when do we leave?"

**A/N: **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Just click that button down there, because come on, face it, we all love to press buttons. And leaving a review hardly takes any time at all.**

**Like? Dislik? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? I need to know what you guys like! **

**Well, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks, unfortunately because im going on holidays! Unless I can get internet connection somewhere, I wont update until I get back. But, in my spare time while im away I will write so when I get back I will hopefully have a couple of chapters for you guys!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Made your new years resolution yet? Mine is to stay up to date with my stories and to pass year 10. HHAHA. **

**xxbrontexx**


	3. The Belikovs

**AN: Oh god, it's been so long since I updated. I feel terrible! Please forgive me! Weeell, I have another chapter for you. More fluffy goodness :) Oh annnd, there is a mild lemon in this chapter. Nothing explicit, I promise. **

**Read, review and enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all, blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

St. Petersburg was just as beautiful as I remembered it when I was here on a killing mission with alchemist, Sydney. Only now, I was walking the historic streets with the person I loved.

I marveled at the beautiful buildings. Ocasionally Dimitri would point to something and tell me when it was built and what it was originally built for.

We spent our first few days in Russia in St Petersburg, exploring the sights and eating foods that I had never seen before but Dimitri knew the name of.

On the fourth day of our trip, we got on the train that would take us through to a town a few hours from Omsk, where Dimitri's family were.

...

Standing in front of his families house brought back a flood of horrible memories. I shuddered and Dimitri's hand found mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay, Roza," he whispered. "Everything will be okay. They love you, remember?" It was true. Dimitri's mother Olena loved me as if I were her own daughter. And Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother approved of me for her only grandson. I took a deep, revitalizing breath. Since when had I, Rose Hathaway ever been afraid of people? Never.

I smiled up at Dimitri. "No problem, Comrade. Should be fun!" I attempted to put as much enthusiasm as I could muster into my false bravado. I truly was a coward.

Dimitri tugged me forward, to the door. He took a deep breath of his own before raising his hand and tapping on the door three times with his fist. With my hearing, I could hear the shuffling of feet as someone came to the door, flinging it open. There was a gasp of shock.

...  
Olena Belikova stood there, shock and fear consuming her beautiful face. A small scream escaped her lips, and she attempted to slam the door. I pushed passed Dimitri and put my foot in the gap.

"Stop! I said firmly, catching her attention for the first time. "Look at him, brown eyes, tanned skin and standing in the sun."

Olena took in her son's handsome features. "That's no Strigoi," I whispered

"Hi mum," Dimitri murmured. He stepped forward his hands out in surrendering gesture. Before he could say anything else, Olena had flung her arms around Dimitri, hugging him to her. I teared up a little at the sight of mother and son reuniting.

"Mother, you remember Rose Hathaway? She stayed here for a while last year." Dimitri said pulling me forward and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Oh, Rose," Olena hugged me tightly and kissed me on both cheeks.

Just then, someone else came to the door. Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister stood there. Her eyes went wide with shock as she took in the form of her brother standing at her door when she believed him to still be Strigoi.

"Mum, get away from him!" she yelled, tugging her mother back.

"No, no, dear. Don't you see, he's not Strigoi." Olena gestured to her dhampir son.

"But how? It's impossible... It goes against everything that we know," Viktoria said quietly.

"Um, why don't we all go inside and we can tell you everything?" I suggested as Dimitri pulled his little sister into his embrace. They just nodded and trooped back into the house. It was a very typical Russian house. Small, but still nice and comfortable. It looked exactly the same as it had last year.

The rest of Dimitri's family all had mixed reactions. Sonia, had collapsed into sobs and thrown her arms around her brother and didn't let go for ages, his other sister Karolina had simply stood there in shock staring at Dimitri before she shoved Sonia out of the way to give her brother a hug. Dimitri's nephew, Paul, who didn't really know his uncle all that well, had hung back a little before asking if uncle Dimka was still Strigoi. I assured him that he was no longer an evil creature of the night.

Finally, everyone seemed to settle down and it all went quiet for a moment before Olena whispered; "How did this happen?"

Dimitri looked at me, wanting me to tell the thrilling tale of how I discovered how to restore a Strigoi. I launched into the story, everyone completely wrapped up in it, watching me with bated breath. Occasionally Dimitri would interject with some detail that I had forgotten. The whole time I held his had tightly, rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"Rose, you did this, you brought my only son back. I can never thank you enough." she sobbed quietly into a Kleenex.

I looked up when I noticed movement at the door to the kitchen. Yeva, Dimitri's insane grandmother stood there staring. "Idiots," she muttered. "I already told you this would happen, but nobody ever listens," she stalked over to where Dimitri and I lounged on the loveseat. Yeva gave her grandson and light pat on the cheek a murmured something in Russian that I didn't understand. She moved to my side, bent low and whispered; "Thank you, Rose," before straightening up, and departed the room. Everyone was silent. Yeva had never shown any sort of affection toward me, except for declaring me a good match for her only grandson.

"It's getting late," Olena broke the silence that had engulfed the entire family. "It's probably time everyone went off to bed."

Dimitri nodded and stood up, taking my hand. "Come on Roza," he said quietly. Olena jumped up and scurried over to us, kissing me on the cheek. She looked up at her son who towered over her. "Goodnight Dimka," she murmured, stroking his cheek lightly.

I had never had a close relationship with my own mother, granted we were closer than we used to be, but seeing the adoration and love emanating from Olena, made me realise that I didn't have much with my mother. Maybe I would have to change that when I got home.

Dimitri led me up the stairs, taking care to be quiet. Zoya and Sofia, Karolina's children were asleep. He took me to his room. I knew it was his because I had stayed in here before. It brought back memories that I thought I had long pushed from my mind.

Our bags were already in the room, and I immediately went to mine to retrieve my pyjamas. Dimitri watched as I slid the tank top over my head. "See something you like?" I shot at him with an evil smile. He chuckled lightly, remembering the last time I said that exact same thing back at St Vladimirs when Dimitri had caught me in a ... compromising position with Jesse Zeklos, a Moroi.

"Very much so," his voice had become throaty. He now sat on the bed in just his boxers. I walked over to him, swinging my hips, making him ogle at me. I straddled his legs and crushed my lips to his. Every emotion that I felt poured into that kiss, telling him everything that he needed to know without using words. He rolled us over, so that he hovered above my body. I loved the feel of his body weight pressing against my already over heated skin. He kissed me hungrily until I had to break away in fear of passing out from lack of oxygen. It didn't faze him though. Dimitri just moved his lips to my neck, trailing open mouthed kisses down to my collar bone then back up to the hollow behind my ear. I gasped in pleasure. His teeth grazed my neck and he suddenly pulled back, his eyes almost black. I was still gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. "I was enjoying that," I pouted. I realised then that Dimitri's expression looked pained. He moved off me, instead sitting beside me on the bed. I scooted into a sitting position. "Hey," I said softly, lightly touching his hand with my finger tips. "What happened?"

"Roza," he murmured. "I don't deserve you, not after what I did to you." I frowned.

"I thought we had discussed this. I gave you the ultimatum when you told me you loved me again. I told you that you had to forgive yourself for what happened, and move on with your life."

"I know, and I have," he trailed off. "It's just that... just now, when I was kissing your neck, I remembered what it was like to... bite you," he flinched visibly at the words. "To taste your blood. I remember it Rose, I remember it so clearly. I tasted a lot of peoples blood, but none I craved more than yours. And even now, I wanted to bite you, even though I know I'm not Strigoi."

I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's okay, you'll be fine." I whispered soothingly in his ear. How did we go from heavy making out, to him almost in tears?

Dimitri caught me by surprise then when he grabbed me roughly by the waist and pulled me on top of him, bringing my mouth to his. I was so lost in his sent, I didn't even think about the damage this could do to him when he was so vulnerable. His hands travelled down my body where he tugged at the bottom of my tank pulling it up. I broke the kiss to allow him to get my top over my head, then smashed my mouth to his once again.

More and more clothes came off, both mine and his. I loved his body. The feel of his muscular chest and arms. I moaned into his mouth and clutched at his strong shoulders wanting to have more contact with his warm body as his large hands caressed by hips. This was truly heaven on Earth. That man could take down Strigoi and make love. He was a Russian God. Dimitri rolled us over again so that I was on the bottom, closing the last bit of distance between us, our bodies finally becoming one.

**Reviews (: **

**What did you think? I wasn't sure how to write the love scene, im not used to having to write that kinda thing, and I don't know how well it worked :/ I need your opinion! Your the only one that can tell me if it was good or bad (: reviews!**

**xx**


	4. Killed

**Disclaimer: Although vampire academy doesn't belong to me, instead being the property of Richelle Mead, I do hope that she will maybe trade with me. New pair of killer heels for Dimitri? What do you say Richelle? Fair trade huh (:**

**Reviews, my lovelieeees.**

**Chapter 4.**

I woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Dimitri's head was resting on my bare chest, snoring lightly. I let my right hand trace patterns on his back, my left softly running through his hair. The feeling was like silk. Dimitri began to stir.

"Good morning, Comrade," I murmured kissing his shoulder.

He gave me that full smile. "Good morning, Roza," he said grabbing me and pulling me down, kissing me roughly on the lips. I giggled.

"Hmmm, someone enjoy themselves last night, huh?" I asked breaking away.

"You have no idea," he whispered huskily against my neck, inhaling deeply. He sat up and pulled me against his chest. "I realised something last night..." he began.

"And what was that?"

"I realised that... I thought I had forgiven myself back in the hotel, when you gave me your conditions... but I see now, that I am only just forgiving myself. Being with you, being intimate, it used to remind me of all the... _terrible _things I did to you, I used you as _food _Rose. I thought I could never forgive myself for that. But last night, with you being so willing to be with me, I realised that everyone else had moved on, forgiven. It was time for me to do the same."

"Oh, Dimitri," I breathed, reaching out to cup his face in my hand. "I'm so... _proud _of you. And, really, there was nothing to forgive. What you did, that wasn't you, that was the Strigoi, not the dhampir that I love with all my heart." Dimitri pulled me closer, tilting my head up and pressing a light kiss to my lips.

"Come on, Roza. We need to get up, because if we don't get up soon, my mother will come barging in. And, I don't know about you, but I don't really want her to see me naked," he winked and I giggled into his chest.

Getting dressed was a slow even because numerous times, Dimitri would grab me and throw be back on the bed to kiss me furiously. When I was finally dressed completely in my favourite skinnies and a tee, I added a touch of makeup to my face then bounded down the stairs with Dimitri in tow.

"Good morning," Olena sang as we burst into the kitchen. She was standing over the stove, and I could smell bacon and eggs and... "Is that black bread?" I asked pointing to the loaf of bread sitting next to the oven. Olena smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's black bread. I thought I'd make some seeing as how both you and Dimka like it." For me, like was an understatement. I absolutely _adored _black bread, best food ever. And trust me, it tastes better than it sounds.

Dimitri chuckled and cut me two slices, putting it on a plate on the table. "There you go Roza, that should keep you going until the bacon and eggs are done." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you as I plopped down on the seat. Just as I polished off the two slices of black bread, Viktoria came down the stairs. I remembered the fight we had had last time I was here. About Roland. She met my eyes, before flicking hers away awkwardly. I stood up. Time to face this like the warrior I was.

"Hey Viktoria... could we talk?" I asked quietly. She just stared at me for a second, before Dimitri gave her a meaningful look, and conceding. "Alright, talk." She muttered.

"Umm, outside?" I motioned toward the door. She nodded reluctantly and followed me to the door. We stepped out into the cool night, morning for us. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure," Viktoria agreed.

As we walked, I practiced what I was going to say. Apologising was top of my priorities. "Hey, um... I'm really sorry about what happened between us, with the whole Roland thing," I rattled off quickly. "It was none of my business who you dated and I had not excuse meddling in your life when you barely knew me."

She stared at me for a heart beat before throwing her arms around me in a spine breaking hug. "Oh my gosh, Rose," she gushed. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I looked at her questioningly. She continued. "You were right, Roland was bad. And I'm glad that Abe had his guys come and get me out,"

"I like to call them his mafia," I joked. Viktoria giggled and hit my arm.

"Your right, they are like a mafia, but a good mafia." She added. It felt good not fighting with Viktoria. I could finally relax around her.

We sat down on the swings at the park, just chatting mindlessly about nothing in particular. At one point she asked me what exactly happened when Dimitri caught up with me in Siberia. I skimmed over the details, not feeling the need to scare her, or make her see her brother as someone who hurt people.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt the nausea sweep over me. I gasped. "Viktoria, get out of here!" I yelled. She looked at me weirdly, seeing the fear cross my face. "Strigoi," I choked out.

The dark haired male Strigoi jumped out of the surrounding shrubbery. I was ready, my silver stake clutched tightly in my closed fist.

He lunged at me, knowing I was the bigger threat. He punched me square in the face before I had time to duck. He was fast, but I had speed too, and a hell of a lot of skill and talent. I struck out, my stake making a gash against his throat. He screamed in pain, but recovered quickly. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Viktoria frozen in fear. If there were more Strigoi in the area, I needed her to move. "Viktoria, GO!" I shouted, still struggling with the Strigoi bearing down on me. I was losing. He had the upper hand as he landed a hard blow in my stomach, making me fall to the ground, my ankle twisting at an odd angle, the pain flaring. He jumped down on me, pinning me against the dirt. I could feel my ankle protesting, but I ignored it, pushing the pain to the back of my mind, focusing only on the major threat. The Strigoi hit me hard over the head. Black stars danced in front of my eyes, clouding my vision. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, but I fought against the pressing darkness gallantly.

The Strigoi knocked my hand away, causing my stake to fall from my grasp. This was it, I wasn't going to survive this. His teeth neared my exposed neck, and I scrunched my eyes shut, blocking it out. The headache was intensifying, as was the pain in my ankle. None of that mattered though. I was going to die anyway. Just then, the Strigoi screamed as his weight was lifted off me and he crumpled to the floor. I sat up, looking around. Viktoria was yanking my stake out of the Strigoi's heart where she had plunged it in, killing him, saving me.

"Viktoria?" I murmured. She just stood there, frozen, staring at the lifeless evil creature at her feet.

I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring the pain that shot through every part of my body, and staggered over to Viktoria. "Hey," I whispered, touching her arm lightly. She jerked it away in surprise. "It's okay, it's okay," I said frantically. "Come on, let's get back home," I steered her in the direction of the Belikov's home.

"Oh god," she half whispered, half choked out as she glanced back over her shoulder at the body. I would have to deal with that later.

"Shhhh, just don't look. It will be alright." I put my arm around her sagging body, supporting most of her weight. We stumbled home and through the front door.

"Dimitri," I rasped. He was at my side in an instant, fear and concern taking over his features.

"Roza, what happened?" he asked. His hands fluttered, wanting to help.

"Take her," I told him, almost letting go of Viktoria's body. She sagged a little before Dimitri grabbed her in his arms and carried her quickly to the couch, laying her down. He then returned to the hall, snatching me up in his arms, crushing me to him.

"Rose?" he breathed, looking into my eyes. Everything around me was swimming, and I couldn't focus on any one thing.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled incoherently.

"What happened? What hurts?" he asked frantically.

"Strigoi," I gasped out. My throat felt like sand paper, raw and dry.

Dimitri's sharp intake of breath helped me to clear my foggy head. "Where does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"I got hit in the head pretty hard, and my ankle, it hurts." I moaned. The pain was so bad in my ankle and every move just made it that much worse. Dimitri carried me to the love seat across from where Viktoria lay curled up in a ball, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" I mumbled as Dimitri left saying something about ice. She just nodded her head. I knew how she felt. She had just killed her first Strigoi. It was never a good feeling and killing them didn't get any easier, mentally. Although they were evil creatures, intent on killing moroi and dhampirs, they had once been just like us. Living, breathing, feeling beings. Now they were cold, heartless, soulless creatures condemned to eternity in the dark.

Dimitri returned then with an ice pack, two blankets tucked under his arm and a packet of Tylenol. A glass of water balanced in his other hand. He set the water down, before throwing one blanket over his sister, then moving to me. Dimitri tucked the other blanket around my body, the picked up the ice pack. "Which ankle, love?" he asked tenderly.

"Right," I whimpered, pointing to where it hurt. He applied the pack to my ankle. I gasped at the cold contact with my skin.

"And your head?" he asked. I nodded in response. He began feeling my head, his hands gentle. He found the tender spot where I had been hit.

"I think you have a concussion," he told me, giving me Tylenol and the water. I swallowed the capsules.

I frowned. "But I want to sleep," I complained. He chuckled softly.

"Not just yet, Roza. We should get you to a doctor." Doctor? I growled.

"I don't need a doctor," I told him. "I'm fine, I just need to rest." He looked at me, studying my face, before nodding.

"Okay, but no sleeping." I slumped back into the seat, knowing that was as good as I was going to get. No sleep for me yet.

Olena and Sonya burst through the door then, making me jump. They both rushed to Viktoria, muttering in Russian. She stirred and sat up as her mother enveloped her in her arms.

I let my eye lids slide shut, their murmured conversations becoming just a buzzing in the background. I felt sleep start to claim my exhausted body, when Dimitri jerked me awake. "Why'd you do that for?" I asked, outraged.

"I told you, no sleep yet." He told me with a small smile. Dimitri lay down next to me, cradling me. "What happened to Viktoria?" he asked me quietly so that only I would hear. I realised that he didn't know she had just staked her first Strigoi.

"She killed him, the Strigoi," I mumbled against his chest. He gasped. "What happened? What did you..." I cut him off.

"He knocked my hand that was holding the stake, I dropped it. Viktoria obviously managed to grab it and kill him,"

"Oh," was all he said. He cuddled me to him, and spoke to his sister in Russian. They spoke quietly for a few minutes.

"Can I sleep now?" I interrupted. He sighed.

"How do you feel? Besides being tired." He asked me.

"I feel fine, just a little bit of a headache," I told him. "So can I sleep. Doc?" he smiled at my light joke.

"Yes, Roza. You can sleep now." He kissed me softly as I let the darkness pull me under, finally.

**Your thoughts would be appreciated very muchly (: **

**Reviewwws xD**

**Toooootles xx.**


	5. Just Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Dimitri. **

Chapter 5.

I woke in my bed early the next morning after the Strigoi attack. My phone was blaring ridiculously loudly. I grumbled incoherently as I rolled over to grab it off the bed side table. I answered with a half groggy, half annoyed; "Hello?"

"Rose?" It was Lissa. I would know her voice even in my sleepy state. Thinking something was wrong with her, I sat up rigid in bed, heart thumping, waiting for the worst.

"What's wrong Lissa? Are you hurt?" Worry and fear clouded my thoughts and I could even hear it clearly in my own voice.

"No, Rose, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, honest," she said in a soothing, calming tone that relaxed me for a millisecond, then my annoyance and frustration flared up.

"Then why the fuck are you calling me so early?" I demanded with a pout. Lissa laughed at my childish tone of voice. "Hey!" I protested at her giggle. "You woke me up when I was having a good dream!" This only made her giggle innocently again. I growled.

"Sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to wake you, but someone needs to come and get the queen from the airport," I could hear the smile in her voice. Her words took a few seconds to register in my tired mind. I repeated her words in my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I mean," she said just as slowly like I was a child needing a clearer explanation. Which, I guess, I was. "I would like my guardian and bestfriend to come and get Christian and I from the airport in Baia." Suddenly I understood what she was saying.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "You're in Russia?" Who was I kidding? Of course she was in Russia. She did just say _Baia_!

"Yes Rose, I'm in Russia. Well, I'm still on the plane but yeah, technically I'm in Russia. We're about an hour from landing at the airport and we need you and Dimitri to come get us. It's only me, Christian, Serena, Mikhail, and guardian Keslav and guardian Alekzandr." she told me.

"Yeah, okay, but first of all, why are you in Russia?" I asked curiously. There was a light tap on the bedroom door and I cut Lissa off as Dimitri entered the room. "Hold on a second Liss." I said.

"Good morning Comrade," I smiled and leant over to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. I noticed he looked extremely tired and I gently stroked the dark purple lines under his depthless, liquid brown eyes. "You look tired," I murmured. Dimitri shrugged and grabbed the hand that was at his face and softly pressed a kiss to my open palm.

"I'm fine Roza," he said quietly. "Dobt leave Lissa hanging, talk to her," he said giving me another peck on the lips. It took all my will power to put the phone back to my ear and not attack him and rip his clothes off right there and then.

"You there Liss?" I asked into the phone as Dimitri moved behind me and pulled my body up against his chest and he immediately began playing with my tangled bed hair. I shivered involuntarily at the contact. His touch did amazing things to my body that would make anyone blush had I described it aloud.

"Yes, I'm here Rose." Lissa replied.

"So, when are you landing? Where are you landing? Blah blah blah, give me the details. Oh and answer my question from before." I rattled off at top speed. I was suddenly wide awake and really excited to see and even Christian.

"You sound like, super hyper Rose. Is the Russian lover there?" she asked with a suggestive giggle.

"Yes, he most certainly is here," I said smiling as I played with Dimitri's fingers that were wrapped around my pyjama clad middle. I looked over my shoulder to face him. "We're going to get Lissa and Christian from the airport. That okay, Comrade?" I asked flashing him my trade mark man eater smile. Dimitri's eyes looked momentarily glazed over with lust before he managed to get his guardian mask to slip back into place. He nodded in reply to my question.

"Sure, but why are they here?" I shook my head to silence him.

"Dimitri's cool with it, Liss, now answer my question god dammit." I demanded of her. I smiled evilly to myself. Only I could ever get away with telling the Moroi queen what to do. That was one of the perks of having her for a bestfriend.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I will answer your questions Rose," Lissa laughed. "Alright, so we will be landing in about forty five minutes at terminal sixteen. That's where the private planes land. And as to why we are here, I'll tell you that when we see you." I could almost hear the excitement bubbling over in her voice.

"Awwh, come on Lissa, tell me!" I whined like a small child who was being denied of a candy. I felt the deep rumbles of a chuckle run through Dimitri's chest. So, he found my childishness humorous.

"Nope, I'll see you soon Rose." And with that, she hung up. I growled.

"Dimitri! She won't tell me why she's here!" I complained throwing my cell. It landed further down the bed. He ignored my little rant.

"What time do we have to go get them?" he asked. I looked over to the clock that illuminated the still slightly darkened room.

"Ummm, they will land in around half an hour," I told him.

"Well, come on," he said, trying to tug me out of bed. I didn't budge. He gave me a look that said, if you're not going to cooperate, I'll just pick you up and carry you. "Come _on _Rose, we don't have time for breakfast, we need to go. It will take us at least thirty minutes to get there. And," he continued. "You can get something to satisfy your ridiculous appetite at the airport. They have a McDonalds there." I grinned, suddenly a lot more compliant about getting out of my warm comfortable bed.

"Okay, let's go!" I cheered as I jumped out of bed and quickly slipped into black, high waisted denim shorts and a light rose coloured top that Lissa got for me for my eighteenth birthday. I had only worn it once before. I slid my feet into some white sandals, applied a touch of natural makeup, ran my fingers through my long curls a couple of times and skipped down the stairs with Dimitri.

"Good morning, Rose, dear," Olena came over and gave me a kiss on both cheeks. "You look beautiful, where are you two off to so early?" the older woman asked.

I realised then that we hadn't asked Olena if it was okay for us to bring Vasilisa Dragomir, the queen, her boyfriend, an estranged Ozera and their six guardians into her house. I knew that the guardians wouldn't be any trouble because they pretty much looked out for themselves, but the queen would need somewhere to stay safe and somewhere to sleep.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Dimitri cut me off before I even got a sound out.

"I hope it's okay mamma, but Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera will be coming to stay here for a while. We were just on our way out to the airport to collect them and their guardians."

A knowing glint flashed across Olena's brown eyes, much like her son's. I realised something from the small smile she was obviously trying to fight back and the knowingness in her eyes. "But, you already knew that, didn't you?" I asked with a playful grin. She let the smile come completely, and I noticed for the first time, how very much Dimitri looked like his mother. They had the same eyes, the same smile and the same sense of humour. I knew I always liked her!

Olena nodded her head. "Yes, Vasilisa called here yesterday while you were at the park with Vika to make sure it wouldn't be too much of an imposition to have her here for a few days. That's why the house is absolutely spotless. I couldn't have a messy home whilst the queen was here. That would be impolite."

At her mention of yesterday, memories of the Strigoi attack flashed through my mind like a movie I just couldn't seem to stop. I shuddered. I still couldn't figure out how I had faltered when the Strigoi came at me. How could someone who was trained by the bad ass Russian god himself ever falter over a random Strigoi attack? The only other time I had ever faltered was when I had caught up with Dimitri in Siberia and I had hesitated just long enough for the Strigoi Dimitri to knock me out. After that day I had vowed to myself that I would never allow that kind of thing to happen again. Next time, it could get me, or Lissa killed. I shuddered again and shoved the unwanted horrible visions of Dimitri with pale skin and glowing red eyes, his sharp fangs at my neck. I didn't like to remember any of that, I had tried and tried to repress the whole ordeal, but it was something that I'm pretty sure will stay with me forever. I would just have to learn to deal with it somehow and focus on my future with Dimitri and my job of protecting my best friend.

"The house looks amazing, Olena. You have done a wonderful job." I offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you Rose, I just wanted the place to be perfectly presentable for our royal majesty and Lord Ozera." I snickered to myself at fireboy being referred to as "Lord Ozera". He and his family had lost all respect from the Moroi world after his parents had willingly turned Strigoi to gain immortality. Back at St. Vladimir's, Christian had always been shunned from any social group and just generally avoided by the student body. Except for Lissa of course. And, after we graduated, his status in our world had not become any better. Sure, he had more friends now because he hung around with mine and Lissa's friends, but by the larger population, people still saw him as the kid who would eventually follow in his parents footsteps. Hearing Olena call him by his proper title, made me realise that people outside of the Moroi political world, out here in this dhampir community, people just didn't care about that sort of thing. Christian, to them, was his own person, and _not _his parents.

"Oh Lissa doesn't really mind about messiness. Remember, she lived with me for two whole years, and all the other years we've known each other. And, I assure you, I am nothing if not a horribly messy and untidy person. I told her with a solemn facial expression. Olena laughed at me, then patted me clumsily on the cheek with her soft hands. Oh, how I wished for soft hands. But that was something that I would probably never have again. My constant hand to hand battle killed the skin on my hands, leaving calluses and dry skin. I hated it with a passion.

"Come on, Roza, we must get going or Lissa and Christian are going to have to wait for us." Dimitri said steering me toward the door. I called a "bye" over my shoulder to Olena as Dimitri pushed me outside into the bright, warm morning sunshine. I had missed the sun dearly. I was badly in need of some vitamin D. Being on a vampiric schedule for the most part of my eighteen years really did nothing for the tanning.

I jumped into the passenger seat of the black SUV after a lost battle with Dimitri about how not letting me drive was utterly unfair. I slumped back into my seat and pouted.

"Why don't you ever let me drive?" I asked indignantly.

"Because I value my life too much to put it at risk. And having you at the wheel defiantly constitutes at a life risk." Dimitri said simply. I huffed and turned to the window to ignore him. The only thing that made me happy was that I would be seeing my best friend in less than twenty minutes. 

**Your thoughts would be muchly appreciated. Review for a quicker update! Anyone know why Lissa is in Russia? ;) I dare you to guess.**

**And, if you haven't read my other story Rose and Dimitri: The Forbidden Love, I highly suggest you take a trip to my profile and click on that fabulous story :)**

**Until next time my lovlies. Tooootles **

**Xxbronteexx**


	6. Chapter 006

**So I know, it's been like what? More than a month? Wow, thats bad ! im so sorry. School... it kinda got in the way. :/ **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is fairly awesome. **

Chapter 6.

"Lissaaaaaaaaa!" I squealed in excitement as jumped down out of the car and ran across the tarmac at the airport. Lissa jumped the last couple of steps to the ground and bolted toward me, squealing in very much the same way I had. As soon as she got close enough to me, she threw herself into my open and waiting arms, gripping me in a vice hug. She was strong for a Moroi.

"Jesus Christ, Liss, you're gonna squish the hell out of me," Lissa immediately released her hold on my middle and stepped back.

"Ooops," she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Rose."

"Never mind, you're here now!" I never liked going long without seeing my best friend and my charge, and even a couple of days was torture. _I _was her guardian, so _I _was the one who was meant to be looking after her, and being away from my charge always put me a little on edge. It wasn't that I didn't trust my colleagues with Lissa because I definitely did. It was more to do with the fact that I felt it was my duty to be there for her on a constant basis as I had since we were in kindergarten. It was merely a naturally inbuilt instinct. _They come first_. "Speaking of you being here, would you care to inform me as to _why _you're here exactly? I mean, you, as the queen of the Moroi world could hardly fly across the world just to see me, your fabulous and wonderful best friend." I flashed a golden smile in her direction. Lissa giggled.

"I'll tell you later." I frowned at her.

"Buuut Lissssaaa!" I complained.

"Stop whining and get in the car, Hathaway," a deep voice with a very pronounced Russian accent travelled to me. I turned around to face the familiar person, a grin already spreading across my features.

"Keslav!" I shouted. "Now there's the man I've been looking for. How are you doing pal?" I loved to tease Marko Keslav. He was a stoic and very serious guardian who worked as part of the Queen Vasilisa's royal guard. I had known the man for over a year now and not once had I ever seen him reveal even half a smile. I gave him credit for his seriousness about his work, but he needed to let lose a little and live every once in a while. "Miss me so much already that you just _had _to get on a plane and come and see me?" I gave him a wink along with my award winning man eater smile. His composure never cracked even the tiniest bit. How boring. Standing at 6'8 with blue eyes and blonde messy hair, along with a lean and muscled and tanned body he could have been cute if he lightened up a little and smiled. I knew he would have a breathtaking smile if I ever got to see it. I made a little pact with myself that I would one day get him to smile if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Guardian Hathaway, please get into the car, Queen Vasilisa isn't safe in the open and she needs to get to a safe and secure location."

"Ay ay Captain." I saluted him military style and grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her in the direction of the black SUV. "Hey fireboy," I called over my shoulder to Christian. "Can you grab the bags?" I saw him scowl and pick up a suitcase in each hand. He struggled for a moment before Guardian Alekzandr ran to help him, relieving the stumbling Moroi of his luggage burden. I hid my giggle but Lissa knew exactly what I was doing and why I was doing it.

"Rose," she said as a warning. "Be nice to him. I wanna keep this one." I outright laughed at that.

"God, Lissa, you make him sound like he's one of many expendable boys. Like, maybe I'll keep this one for a while then get a new one when I get bored." Lissa simply sighed and shook her head at me.

Once all the bags and people were loaded into the SUV, Dimitri – who once again would not let me man the steering wheel – started the car and pulled out of the busy airport.

"Hey, Comrade," I peered over his seat from my own right behind him – Keslav was sitting in the passenger seat. I know! I didn't even get shotgun. Shattered. "Why didn't we just get the plane here instead of in St. Petersburg?"

"We landed in St. Petersburg, Rose; because I wanted you to _actually _get to see the beautiful sites the city has to offer this time. Last time you were there..." he trailed off. I knew what he was thinking. St. Petersburg was one of my stops through to Siberia where I was hunting him when he was Strigoi. Dimitri cleared his throat a little uncomfortably before continuing. "Well, I gather you just passed through quickly."

"Mhmm," I nodded. "Sydney and I were only there for a few hours." I turned around to face Lissa. "So, Liss, tell me why you're here, not that I'm not glad you're here cause I am. I just need to know _why!" _

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." I could see she was fighting back a smile. She was happy about something. Extremely happy. "Well, I've just passed a new law." A new law?

"What kind of law?"

"Moroi are going to have the opportunity to learn combat." Her grin spread across her face.

"Finally! That law should have been passed when Tatiana was in power. No, it should have been passed years ago. Why give Moroi powers if they can never use it to their advantage." Moroi fighting had been a frequently shunned idea in the past. For a Moroi to use their powers was considered immoral. But this was something that Lissa was passionate about. "How did it go down? I mean, how many people voted in favour of it?"

"Well, my family of course, and then there was only one family who didn't vote for it."

"Wow, almost everyone. Who didn't want it?"

"The Ivashkov family. Of course, Adrian was all for it, but since he's not the Ivashkov Prince, he doesn't exactly get much of a say."

"Ahh, of course." I nodded. The Ivashkov family would have probably seen it as going against Tatiana's wishes and what she wanted and what she had always thought was the right thing. "So what about this law brings you to Russia?"

"Well, I've decided to start the MCA programme at St. Basil's Academy here in Russia."

"MCA? What's that?" I asked.

"MCA stands for Moroi Fighting Association. Of course, not every Moroi will be fighting. That would be a suicide mission. Only those who wish to partake and learn and fire using Moroi will be able to learn to use their fire in a defensive way. That's part of the reason why Christian is here. He is going to be in charge of teaching fire using. And, I also wanted to ask you about how you would feel staying here a little longer and teaching combat with Dimitri and other guardians?" It sounded like a question.

"Of course! Wow, that will be so much fun." Lissa's enthusiasm was contagious. My own excitement started to bubble over. "What do you say Comrade?" I said turning to Dimitri. "Feel like training up some vampires?"

"Of course Roza. I taught you remember? Teaching Moroi should be a piece of cake compared to that." He smirked. I feigned offence.

"I'm cut, Dimitri," I said putting my hand to my heart. I couldn't keep a straight face and cracked up laughing. Lissa and Dimitri joined in with me.

We were soon getting out of the car at the Belikov's house. After introductions were made, Lissa and I retired to my room. Dimitri was in the spare room with Christian as he is his guardian. Lissa and I talked long into the night about project MCA. She was so keyed up about starting it tomorrow at St. Basil's Academy. We went over plans for the teaching and how we were going to select students as this was technically just a trial run to see how many Moroi would take to learning combat and possibly one day fighting alongside their guardian against Strigoi.

We finally stopped talking at around 11 o'clock and crawled into bed, awaiting the prospects the next day would offer.

**Reviews :)**


End file.
